Raven's Crowd
Raven's Crowd (also known as''' Raven & Company' in Europe) is an upcoming American sitcom created by CureKurogane for the Disney Channel. The series focuses on Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels who move into an apartment in New York City, but doesn't know that they will be living with new roommates. It is an alternate universe spin-off of That's So Raven. Production After watching the premiere episode of the ''Raven ''spin-off, ''Raven's Home . CureKurogane thought of a story that takes place in an alternate universe where Raven Baxter and her best friend Chelsea Daniels move to New York and living together after Raven becomes gets a job from Shiro Nakamoto, a world famous yet air-headed, but jolly and caring fashion designer, only to find out that they won't be alone. It is confirmed by CureKurogane that Raven's Crowd will serve as a crossover spin-off of That's So Raven as well as the other series: The Suite Life series , Shake It Up , and Wizards of Waverly Place where the main characters of the chosen series will reprise as the new roommates of Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels. Plot In this story, Raven Baxter moves to New York City to start her fashion designing career under the guidance of Nakamoto, a fashion house founded by world famous fashion designer, Shiro Nakamoto. As a result, she finds a nice large apartment where she along with her best friend, Chelsea Daniels move in together. But what they don't know is that the landlord has told them that they will be living with roommates. With her psychic abilities and her chance of becoming a full-fledged fashion designer already in her mind, Raven now must try to get comfortable with the new houseguests she was told by the landlord. Characters Main Characters *'Raven Baxter' (played by Raven-Symoné) - The main character of the series. Raven moved to New York City with Chelsea prior to the show after given the opportunity to rise as the new face of the fashion world under the mentorship of famous designer, Shiro Nakamoto. She is very fashion savvy and also has a talent in interior design, but her biggest trait is her psychic visions, making her "see" small events of the future which could get her into crazy situations and sometimes get Chelsea and the others involved. Her catchphrases for the show are "Oh Snap!", "Gotta go!", and "Ya Nasty!" *'Chelsea Daniels' (played by Annelise van der Pol) - Raven's best friend and second main character of the series. Chelsea moved to New York where she gets to thrive as a famous artist. She is air-headed, and clumsy but is very intelligent as Raven, trying to keep her from getting her into any trouble after having her visions. She is a vegetarian and loves animals in which she brings home a black and white Siberian Husky named Balto, which Raven grows very attached with. Chelsea is very caring and would often try to keep everyone together whenever trouble brews in. Her catchphrases are "This is awkward." and "That makes sense." *'Zack Martin' (played by Dylan Sprouse) - Zack is the one of the new roommates of Raven and Chelsea and the older twin brother of Cody Martin. Zack is known for being a prankster which get him into trouble, which caused him to take at least 3 more years in college because of his slacking. He is very girl-crazy and would get distracted by any beautiful girl, making him get restrained by either, Cody, Rocky, Raven, or Chelsea. Aside from this, Zack is shown to be a hard worker like his brother. *'Cody Martin' (played by Cole Sprouse) - Cody is also one of the newest roommates of Raven and Chelsea. He is the younger twin brother of Zack Martin and the total opposite of him. He is very smart and gets all of the highest grades in college and decided to add an additional 2 years to add in his 'perfect attendance'. He is a very skilled cook and often cooks for everyone which is his favorite thing to do and he dreams of becoming a culinary chef and open a restaurant. Unlike his brother, he isn't athletic and very popular with the girls and he often spends most of his time studying or cooking when as his hobbies and whenever he's stressed. He still has his 'blankey' when he was a child, but doesn't carry it around anymore. *'Rocky Blue' (played by Zendaya) *'Justin Russo ' (Played by David Henrie) Minor Characters *'Shiro Nakamoto' (played by Peter Shinkoda) - Shiro is a well-known fashion designer across the globe and is the CEO of the Nakamoto fashion line. He is very eccentric, and a bit air-headed at times, but is very kind-hearted, cheerful, and encouraging to aspiring fashion designers, especially his new apprentice, Raven Baxter who he discovered and offered her to help her get her name out there. Shiro has a weakness for dogs, his favorite breed being the Siberian Husky (which Chelsea has being named Balto), also being a pescitarian, and being a skilled baker. He shares a deep rivalry with Donna Cabonna, and his catcphrases are, "Whoa, tiger", "Say what!?" and "Yareyare" which roughly translates to "Good grief!" Episodes Category:Series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Sitcoms Category:Television spin-offs Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:That's So Raven Category:Fan Fiction Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Raven's Crowd Category:Crossover Category:Disney Crossover